EXO - Let Out The Beast
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Let Out The Beast (Korean Ver.)right|200px *'Artista:' EXO *'Álbum:' XOXO (Kiss&Hug) *'Pista:' 5 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 03-Junio-2013 *'Agencia: SM Entertainment '''Romanización sinsa suknyeo yeoreobun tiket deulgo watnayo yeogiro yeogireo jureul seobwayo geokjeong marayo yeogi pyeonhi anjayo jakku sigyen wae bwayo ggeutkkaji bwayo ja! jigeumbuteo Lose control noraega deullimyeon chumchwo pukbalhal geot gateun neoui eneoji naneun meomchul suga eobseo oraetdongan sumgyeowasseotdeon soge itneun yasureul pulgo cheonbangjichuk ai gateun nan jeoldae gildeuril su eobseo mudae wiro jomyeongi nareul bichumyeon nareul boneun saram modu ppajyeo mudae wiro jomyeongi nareul bichumyeon nunbit hanakkaji nohchijima sumgyeotdul su eobtneun bonneung You know I’m gonna let out the beast! neodo neukkijanha You know you wanna let out the beast! sijakhanda Show time. Let out the beast! keuge sorichyeobwa Let out the beast! ije moduda Let out the beast! Let out the beast! Let out the beast! yeogi jeogi teojineun Flash! naui styleun Hot! jom Fresh! geochin sumsoriro yeotaekkeot gyeongheomhaji mothan geol uriga Still in control eumakeun jongdoki dwego teok ggeute goin ttambangulkkaji neon nuneul ttel su eobseo eoknulleotdeon neoui gaseume jamgyeo itneun saseureun pulgo Jeo dari sarajilttae kkaji jeoldae meomchul suneun eobseo mudae wiro jomyeongi nareul bichumyeon nareul boneun saram modu ppajyeo mudae wiro jomyeongi nareul bichumyeon nunbit hanakkaji nohchijima sumgyeotdul su eobneun bonneung You know I’m gonna let out the beast! neodo neukkijanha You know you wanna let out the beast! sijakhanda Show time. Let out the beast! keuge sorichyeobwa Let out the beast! ije modu da Let out the beast! Let out the beast! Let out the beast! naneun neol gajillae geuman domanga mulji anha ggeutkkaji danggidwe nohchineun geon jeoldae andwae sasireun mwo You know that I know neon ppajyeonagal kihwega eopseo nan imi beolsso ja, ije sijakhae geudaeui mameum ppaeseul charye Now right! (Right!) Left! (Left!) weonjjogeul bomyeo Now Step! Step! Now right! (Right!) Left! (Left!) dwidoraseo ja Now Step! Step! (You got me going crazy girl, you got me going crazy, got me going crazy) nae sok yasuga dallyeodeureodo nollajima SHOW ggeutkkaji dallyeo Hey! Hey! nal jibaehan neukkim ssaul su eobseo naneun Let out the beast! Let out the beast! Let out the beast! Hey! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Let it out! mudae wiro jomyeongi nareul bichumyeon gadwodwotdeon nareul pureo noheul geoya (I will show it to my world) museowo malgo Let out the beast! jasineul gatgo Let out the beast! umjigyeo Let out the beast! Let out the beast! Let out the beast! (Let it out! Let it out!) museowo malgo Let out the beast! jasineul gatgo Let out the beast! sorichyeo Let out the beast! Let out the beast! Let out the beast! 'Español' Señoras y señores: ¿Trajiste tus entradas?, aquí, aquí, esperar en línea No te preocupes, simplemente sentarse aquí comofortably ¿por qué sigues mirando tu reloj, venir hasta el final bien! A partir de ahora ganaron perder el control, cuando escuchas la música, la danza No puedo parar su energía que está a punto de estallar Dé rienda suelta a la bestia que se ha escondido durante mucho tiempo Nunca se me puede domesticar que es como un niño travieso ¿Cuando la iluminación me ilumina? Toda la gente que me mira caen para mí ¿Cuando la iluminación me ilumina? No te pierdas ninguna de mis miradas El instinto que no se puede ocultar usted sabe que voy a dejar a la bestia! Usted puede sentirlo también Usted sabe que quiere dejar salir la bestia! El tiempo de exposición está empezando soltó a la bestia! Grito en voz alta Déjenme salir la bestia! Ahora todo el mundo Déjenme salir a la bestia! Déjenme salir la bestia! Déjenme salir la bestia! El destello explotando aquí y allá mi estilo es caliente! Un poco fresco! Con una pesada respiración que es algo que nunca has experimentado Todavía estamos en countrol la música se convierte en adictivo No se puede quitar la vista de las gotas de sudor pegado en la punta de la barbilla Desata la cadena que se hundió en tu corazón restringida No pare hasta que la luna desaparezca ¿Cuando la iluminación me ilumina? Toda la gente que me mira caen para mí ¿Cuando la iluminación me ilumina? No te pierdas ninguna de mis miradas El instinto que no se puede ocultar usted sabe que voy a dejar a la bestia! Usted puede sentirlo también Usted sabe que quiere dejar salir la bestia! El tiempo de exposición está empezando soltó a la bestia! Grito en voz alta Déjenme salir la bestia! Ahora todo el mundo Déjenme salir a la bestia! Déjenme salir la bestia! Déjenme salir la bestia! Te llevaré (qué) dejar de huir Yo no te voy a morder Te voy a tirar hacia mí hasta el final, No puedo perder que seas honesto Usted sabe que yo sé que usted no tiene ninguna posibilidad de escapar, ya que hacer Bueno, ahora, vamos a empezar es mi tiempo para robar tu corazón Ahora a la derecha (a la derecha) a la izquierda (a la izquierda) mirar a la izquierda ahora paso (paso) Ahora a la derecha (a la derecha) a la izquierda (a la izquierda) dar la vuelta y ahora paso (paso) (Usted me consiguió que iba chica loca, usted me consiguió que iba loco, me consiguió que iba loco) Incluso si la bestia salvaje en me ataca No se sorprenda, espectáculo, ejecute hasta el final Hey hey este sentimiento que me domina No puedo luchar contra ella Déjenme salir la bestia! Déjenme salir salir la bestia Déjenme salir salir la bestia Hey! Si! Si! Si! Déjalo salir! ¿Cuando la iluminación me ilumina? Voy a desatar el yo que estaba cerrada con llave por dentro (Voy a mostrárselo a mi mundo) No tengas miedo Déjenme salir a la bestia! Con confianza Déjenme salir salir la bestia! Mueva Déjenme salir salir la bestia! Déjenme salir la bestia! Déjenme salir la bestia! (Déjalo salir! Déjalo salir!) No tengas miedo Déjenme salir a la bestia! Con confianza Déjenme salir salir la bestia! Grito Déjenme salir la bestia! Déjenme salir la bestia! Déjenme salir la bestia! 'Hangul' 신사 숙녀 여러분 티켓 들고 왔나요 여기로 여기로 줄을 서봐요 걱정 말아요 여기 편히 앉아요 자꾸 시곈 왜 봐요 끝까지 봐요 자! 지금부터 Lose control 노래가 들리면 춤춰 폭발할 것 같은 너의 에너지 나는 멈출 수가 없어 오랫동안 숨겨왔었던 속에 있는 야수를 풀고 천방지축 아이 같은 난 절대 길들일 수 없어 무대 위로 조명이 나를 비추면 나를 보는 사람 모두 빠져 무대 위로 조명이 나를 비추면 눈빛 하나까지 놓치지마 숨겨둘 수 없는 본능 You know I’m gonna let out the beast! 너도 느끼잖아 You know you wanna let out the beast! 시작한다 Show time. Let out the beast! 크게 소리쳐봐 Let out the beast! 이제 모두다 Let out the beast! Let out the beast! Let out the beast! 여기 저기 터지는 Flash! 나의 스타일은 Hot! 좀 Fresh! 거친 숨소리로 여태껏 경험하지 못한 걸 우리가 Still in control 음악은 중독이 되고 턱 끝에 고인 땀방울까지 넌 눈을 뗄 수 없어 억눌렀던 너의 가슴에 잠겨 있는 사슬은 풀고 저 달이 사라질 때까지 절대 멈출 수는 없어 무대 위로 조명이 나를 비추면 나를 보는 사람 모두 빠져 무대 위로 조명이 나를 비추면 눈빛 하나까지 놓치지마 숨겨둘 수 없는 본능 You know I’m gonna let out the beast! 너도 느끼잖아 You know you wanna let out the beast! 시작한다 Show time. Let out the beast! 크게 소리쳐봐 Let out the beast! 이제 모두다 Let out the beast! Let out the beast! Let out the beast! 나는 널 가질래 그만 도망가 물지 않아 끝까지 당기되 놓치는 건 절대 안돼 사실은 뭐 You know that I know 넌 빠져나갈 기회가 없어 난 이미 벌써 자, 이제 시작해 그대의 맘을 뺏을 차례 Now right! (Right!) Left! (Left!) 왼쪽을 보며 Now Step! Step! Now right! (Right!) Left! (Left!) 뒤돌아서 자 Now Step! Step! (You got me going crazy girl, you got me going crazy, got me going crazy) 내 속 야수가 달려들어도 놀라지마 SHOW 끝까지 달려 Hey! Hey! 날 지배한 느낌 싸울 수 없어 나는 Let out the beast! Let out the beast! Let out the beast! Hey! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Let it out! 무대 위로 조명이 나를 비추면 가둬뒀던 나를 풀어 놓을 거야 (I will show it to my world) 무서워 말고 Let out the beast! 자신을 갖고 Let out the beast! 움직여 Let out the beast! Let out the beast! Let out the beast! (Let it out! Let it out!) 무서워 말고 Let out the beast! 자신을 갖고 Let out the beast! 소리쳐 Let out the beast! Let out the beast! Let out the beast! 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop